Chanle, The Mr Funniest
by elnim
Summary: "Ini... Mr. Funniest... Kata Kang sunbae-nim, itu bisa membuatmu tertawa... Aku rasa pengarang buku itu adalah kau HAHAHA" – Do Kyungsoo. #itschansoothings -ChanSoo-


-Chanle, The Mr. Funniest-

Cast : Park chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Baekhyun, men!Xiao wen(OC)

Genre: fluff, friendship

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism

Summary: "Ini... _Mr. Funniest_... Kata Kang _sunbae-nim_, itu bisa membuatmu tertawa... Aku rasa pengarang buku itu adalah kau HAHAHA" – Do Kyungsoo.

"**KYAAAA!GO GO! CHANYEOLIIIEE! GO GO! CHANYEOLLIIIEE!"**

Hah, kenapa mereka berisik sekali?! Mereka pikir suara mereka merdu apa?! Hah aku jadi gagal konsentrasi belajar! Oh, God...

"Yo, Dobi... tadi permainanmu keren sekali! Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa jadi ketua tim basket!"

Samar-samar aku dengar suara sedang memasuki kelasku. Refleks aku mengangkat wajahku dan yeah... kutemukan Chanyeol _'the MVP noona'_ –menurut penggemarnya bukan aku– dan pasukannya tengah berjalan bak seorang –sok– pangeran.

"Hahaha... aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Baekhyun-ah"

Dan tak beberapa lama terdengar tawa khas seorang the MVP noona bertelinga gajah itu. Kulihat salah satu dari mereka mendekati bangkuku.

**BRAK**–

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Apa kepandaianmu itu kurang sehingga kau belajar terus hah? Apa otakmu berasal dari besi bisa menampung rumus-rumus hah? HAHAHA"

–itu Baekhyun. Jika kau berpikir itu Chanyeol, kau salah besar mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang protagonis dalam hidupnya –_menurutku sih?_ –.

"Bukan urusanmu otak udang... wleee"

Dan bak seorang tak mau dibully, aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tak lupa kujulurkan lidahku untuk si otak udang itu. Haha Baekhyun-ah, mianhae.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA BIBI JANG KALAU KAU MENGEJEKKU OTAK UDANG! AKU INI PINTAR!"

Membalas si otak udang itu memang mengasyikkan hahaha. Samar-samar aku masih mendengarkan sumpah serapahnya untukku dan teman-temannya yang berusaha mendinginkannya. Biar saja! Memang benar faktanya begitu. Sepupuku itu sudah bodoh, manja pula!

Okay, setelah ini aku harus kemana? Ke kantin? Aku tak bawa uang jajan! Ke rooftop? Malas! Hari ini cuaca sedang mendung! Ke kamar mandi? Ngapain?! Aha! Perpustakaan!

**Tap! Tap!**

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ah..."

Ah, itu Kang _sunbae-nim_, penjaga perpustakaan sekolah. Sudah lama juga ya aku tak kesini.

"Annyeong, _sunbae-nim_..."

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Tidak, _sunbae-nim_. Kim _songsaengnim_ tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Jadi kelasku _free_ hehe"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dan menampilkan cengiran khas wajahku.

"Oh, begitu. _Geurae_! Aku punya buku bagus untukmu! Ini..."

"Oh, _Gomapta sunbae-nim_. Aku akan membacanya segera!"

"_Ne_, itu bagus untukmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang tertawa. Bacalah..."

"_Ye_, kau yang terbaik _Sunbae-nim_!"

Aku segera mencari bangku kosong untuk membaca buku ini. Sepertinya menarik. Ku alihkan pada judul buku ini.

–_Mr. Funniest_?

Ku kernyitkan dahiku. Sepertinya buku ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dan setelah itu aku terlelap dalam kekonyolan buku ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah... Kyungsoo-ah..."

Samar-samar aku membuka mataku dan melihat bayangan wajah seseorang.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ini sudah sore... kau tidak pulang? Nanti ibumu mencarimu..."

Aku menguap sebentar.

"_Ah, ye sunbae-nim_. Maaf _sunbae-nim_, kau jadi menungguiku bangun..."

"_Ne, gwaenchana_. Mau pulang bersama?"

"_Ah, gomapta sunbae-nim_. Tidak perlu. Rumah kita kan berlawanan arah."

"Baiklah begitu aku duluan, ya. Hati-hati di jalan..."

Kang sunbae-nim mengusak rambutku. Aku mengangguk kecil. Kulihat arah jam di dinding. Jam lima sore. Ah, jadi aku tertidur 3 jam di sini? Pantas saja leher dan punggungku sakit semua.

Aku menguap lagi. Kuregangkan tubuhku. Lalu pergi mengambil tasku yang masih ketinggalan di ruang kelasku.

Ah, kenapa tasku berat sekali sih?! Aku berjalan menuruni tangga seakan membawa batu 50 kilogram! Bayangkan saja betapa beratnya! Gerutuku dalam hati.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, aku melihat sesosok manusia bertelinga lebar yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku di seberang jalan. Untuk apa si telinga lebar itu masuk _florist_? Oh, jadi sekarang Chanyeol penyuka berbagai jenis bunga heh? Tidak _manly_ sekali! Ini bisa jadi _hot gossip_ di sekolah besok!

Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila otakku. Apa aku harus menguntitnya? Okay, apakah aku juga harus melakukan penyamaran? _Hah! Hentikan pikiran bodohmu Kyungsoo!_ Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku keras berharap kewarasanku kembali seratus persen. Nah, itu dia sudah keluar! Aku memajang smirk andalanku. _Okay, target sudah keluar dari temppat persembunyian. Agent Kyungsoo-ssi, saatnya beraksi!_

Aku mulai menguntitnya. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Aku menjaga jarak lima meter dengannya. Yeah, agar penguntitanku dengan mudah diketahui oleh telinga lebar itu sehingga aku tidak mendapatkan kejelasan dan yeah, aku akan – dan juga tidak ingin– menanggung malu kalau ketahuan menguntitnya!

_Okay, situasi sekarang masih aman. Target masih tidak menyadari keberadaan agent Kyungsoo. Kau memang pintar, Kyungsoo-ssi! Haha._

Lama-lama mengikuti si telinga gajah itu membuatku lelah sekali. Padahal aku belum mendapatkan secuil pun informasi tentang dia! Huh menyebalkan! Daritadi hanya jalan-jalan tak ada tujuan!

_EH! Changkkaman!_ I-itu bukannya jalan menuju pemakaman? Apa Chanyeol sudah gila heh sore-sore begini ke pemakaman? YA! tubuh! Jangan merinding begini heh!

Walaupun yeah, kau tahu sekarang tubuhku merinding melewati satu per satu –ekhm– makam itu, aku tetap mengikuti si telinga gajah itu.

Samar-samar aku mendengar dia berbicara entah dengan siapa.

"_Xiao-wen... aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan waktu-waktu kita saat bersama terutama saat kau memanggilku dengan 'chanle'. Kau tahu kau sangat imut saat mengatkan 'chanle' kkk~ Kau masih ingat tidak? Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang pertama kali menciummu... hehe dan itu waktu kita masih TK... oh ya, kamong sudah besar sekarang! Dia selalu makan makanya makin gendut..."_

Apa makam itu makam mantan pacarnya?! Kasihan sekali si telinga lebar itu... Aku tak menyangka, si telinga lebar itu bisa galau juga ternyata tsk!

Tiba-tiba...

**KREEEEK–**

Reflek aku mendongakkan wajahku dan mendapati si telinga lebar itu sedang menoleh padaku.

–_**MATI KAU KYUNGSOO!**_

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

_AKU HARUS MENJAWAB APA?! HUWEE EOMMAAAAA!_

"Eung... Eung... A-aku... Aku..."

"Kau? Kau apa, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"A-aku aku bisa jelaskan ini Chanyeol-ssi... i-ini tidak s-sep-seperti yang kau lihat... sunguh!"

"Hahahaha aku tahu aku tahu Kyungsoo-ah..."

_W-WHAT?! JADI DIA SUDAH TAHU KALAU AKU MENGUNTITNYA?!_

"K-kau ti-tidak marah a-aku meng-mengun-tit-mu?"

"HAHAHAHA Jadi kau benar-benar menguntitku?"

_Tamat sudah riwayatmu Kyungsoo._

Disinilah aku berakhir. Di sekitar sungai _Han_ dengan segelas _coffee-late_ pemberian Chanyeol. _Apa ini adalah sebuah usaha untuk membungkam mulutku heh?! Oh, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku bukannya pejabat yang mudah disuap huh! Apalagi hanya dengan segelas coffee-late yang hanya lima ribu won?! Tsk!_

"Jadi kenapa kau mau menguntitku? Apa kau juga salah satu sasaeng fans-ku huh? HAHAHA"

"_M-mwo?! Aniya!_ Kau berharap terlalu banyak, Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Hei hei... kita ini teman sekelas... bahkan sudah empat semester kau membututiku di kelas yang sama... tak perlu berbicara seformal itu padaku... aku ini bukan bosmu! Kau tahu?"

Aku hanya ber-_eyes rolling_-ria. Memangnya siapa yang bilang dia bosku? Hell! Never Park-nim!

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau ingin tanyakan tentangku, hmm?"

"T-tanya apa yang kau maksudkan huh?"

"Bukannya kau sasaeng fans-ku heh? HAHAHA"

_ASDFGHJKL– Orang ini maunya apa hah?!_

Baru saja aku akan melayangkan pukulan terhadapnya, si telinga gajah itu menangkis tanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Eits, _calm down... calm down_... Okay, aku serius... Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Kurasakan wajahnya menatapku tajam. Kali ini tampaknya sedang ingin bicara serius. _Ssstt!_

"A-aku tak sengaja melihatmu memasuki _florist_ itu... A-aku penasaran untuk apa kau ke _florist_ itu... makanya aku mengikutimu..."

"_Ternyata untuk mantan pacarmu..._" Ku pelankan nada bicaraku.

"Mantan pacar? Apa maksudmu?" dia mengernyitkan dahi seolah meminta penjelasan dariku.

"Bukankah yang tadi–"

"HAHAHA itu makam sahabat lamaku... Lagipula dia itu laki-laki... Aku masih normal kau tahu?"

_AP-APA?! TAPI TADI NADA BERBICAranya seperti–_

"Namanya Xiao wen... Dia sahabatku sejak TK, seorang chinese, dia jago main baseball tapi dia imut sekali... Dan aku pernah mencium pipinya sewaktu TK haha..."

Aku hanya bisa ber-jawdrop-ria. Aku tak tahu aku harus apa. Tapi, aku mendengar nada sedih disana. Dia... dia kesepian.

"C-chanyeol... aku tak bermaksud untuk–"

"Ya,ya aku tahu Kyungsoo-ah. Terima kasih, ya..."

"Te-terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Hahaha tidak. Lupakan."

"Aish... Aku tak menyangka ya kalau _Mr. Funniest_ bisa galau juga hahahahah–"

"_Mr. Funniest_?"

Entah kenapa dia jadi semakin cute kalau mengernyit begini hahaha.

"Kau tidak tahu soal buku itu? Ah, kau ini ketinggalan sekali..." kataku sambil melebih-lebihkan.

Dia semakin mengernyitkan dahinya sehingga menyatukan alis tebal miliknya.

"Ini... _Mr. Funniest_... Kata Kang _sunbae-nim_, itu bisa membuatmu tertawa... Aku rasa pengarang buku itu adalah kau HAHAHA"

"_Jinjja_? HAHAHA kau bisa bercanda juga? Hahaha aku kira kau benar otak besi HAHAHAHA"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! TELINGA GAJAH MATI KAU! ARRGGHHH!"

Yeah, akhirnya hari itu aku mendapatkan informasi tanpa harus malu ketahuan menguntit –salahkan jiwa agent-ku yang muncul disaat waktu yang tidak tepat huh–. Tapi, satu hal yang aku tak menyesal menguntiti si telinga gajah itu, aku tahu kalau dia bukanlah _Mr. Funniest_ yang selalu tertawa apapun yang terjadi. Ada kalanya dia membutuhkan sad moment dalam hidupnya. Yeah, dia sama sepertiku, seperti kalian yang hanya menjalankan skenario hidup yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Park Chanle! Let's be friend!

-FIN-

Huwaaaa akhirnya jadi ff chansoo pertama kkk~~ padahal awalnya cast ini bukan kyungsoo loh... untuk fans kyungsoo, maaf ya gua nistain kyungsoo disini... udah gs ooc pula

Okay, so mind review? Kalau yang review banyak, aku bakal buat sequelnya ini udah ada ide soalnya :"D

Kkeut~~ zzangzzang~~

Sincerely,

120714

elnim


End file.
